Hand of Fate
by Flareod
Summary: The Smashers are abducted from their home worlds and taken to a different dimension where they have to fight their way through many obstacles to make it to the Final Destination... Will be upped to R Later on.


Hand of Fate

Well this is my first real attempt at a Fanfic so don't kill me. There _probably_ won't be any inter-game relationships (I bet I'll be proved wrong though), however there _may_ be some OC relationships. Oh yea and because my friend Galux Kitty (check out her Beyblade fics) is obsessed with Marth/Roy I'll probably be forced to include some hints of that as well. So sit back, relax and enjoy! Oh yea and if anyone can help me with info on Ness, Marth, Roy, and The Ice Climber's stories please leave a review, gimme your e-mail and I'll be in contact, thanks! Oh yea I also thought I'd warn you that for Pokémon I'll be using the TV show (somewhere in the middle of the Johto series), basically because it has a specific story (unlike the game which can branch of into about anywhere, even though I really think Ash needs to get some brains). Also with Ness, the Ice Climbers, Marth and Roy I will make up their story and personality because I don't know anything about them… Oh yea and I'll be including a NEW GAME into this set as well, it's one of my personal favs. and it has my favourite videogame character of all time in it! (No it's not Amy Rose for all those who know me…)

Disclaimer: I own none of the videogame characters in this fic, their weapons, spaceships etc. However I do own my OCs and the idea for this story. (I think I'm allowed to say I own that.) If you steal this story and claim it as your own I will send my army of Cruel Melee fighters after you.

"This is talk"

_"For thoughts"_

"-For Fighting Polygon/Wireframe Fighter Speech-"

Let us begin…

---XXXX---

The Awakening Pt. 1

In a void of darkness, two beings of infinite shadow awoke after centuries of deep sleep. Finally free from the induced slumber they gathered the power they needed to leave the desolate prison.

"It is time for us to reclaim what is ours."

"Indeed. This time they will not succeed."

"Creation and destruction are finally awoken, ready to recover their throne."

"Together we are invincible, especially if we revive _him_."

"Let us establish a link with the outside world first. Once we are out of here we will gather our allies and then conquer."

"Agreed…" As the last voice echoed through the endless black, the power of the two beings united… creating an exit from their torture…

--x--

The young woman stood upon the grey-stone balcony, the gentle breeze blowing her long blond hair over her face. In front of her was the kingdom that she would inherit from her father the next day. Ever since she was young she dreamed of becoming queen of the land, but now the hour was finally in front of her she worried that she could not handle the responsibility. As she stared at the starry sky before her another person walked onto the balcony.

"Zelda?" he said, walking up to the princess, the outline of his green tunic highlighted by the light within the palace.

"Link. I'm glad you came, I wanted to speak with you about something…"

"Yes?"

"The Coronation ceremony is tomorrow and…"

"…"

"…and I want you there beside me, as my king." Link almost collapsed in shock. He and Zelda had been 'romancing', as the King so kindly put it, for a few years, but he had never suspected that she wanted to marry him.

"But there is only one day left until the Coronation..."

"Will you marry me Link of Hyrule?" Link smiled, having no real family meant that he could easily accept without worrying about organising anybody. He had wanted to ask Zelda this for so long, but being a princess meant that only she could ask.

"Yes Princess Zelda of the Hyrule monarchy, I will…" the Hero of Time embraced his soon-to-be wife and their lips met in a passionate kiss. (AN: Arg the sappyness xx" I hope I don't have to write a scene like this ever again.)

"I'll go tell father!" stated Zelda excitedly. "We'll have to get a royal garment for you as well. Oh so much to do!"

_"Boy, does she like to organize things or what. Oh well I'm willing to go through it for her…"_

Zelda and Link re-entered the royal bedroom and walked over to the large oak doors.

"Ahh!" came a scream from beyond the doorway. The duo froze with shock. Suddenly Impa burst into the room, carrying two blood-stained daggers.

"Princess! The Castle is under attack! Before your parents left for Zora's domain they informed me to take you to Gerudo Valley where Nabooru will look after you," informed the Sheiken bodyguard, blood dripping from a wound on her shoulder.

"Who is invading? Are they Hylians, Zoras, Gorons or Geridos?"

"None of those. They are a strange race that appear to be spectres of some kind."

"Poes?"

"No, they appear to be strands of wire shaped line humans…"

"Fine we will go, but first can we go to the Temple of Time? I want to fight with the Master Sword in my hand," Link requested. Although over seven years had passed since the Master Sword was returned to its place, Link had not retrieved it, even when he re-completed the Temples (to keep things consistent with when he had to stop Gannondorf). His fear of re-opening the Sacred Realm to evil was great and he knew that the only way that it would remain sealed until the Master Sword was removed.

"Follow me then," instructed Impa, pressing a brick next to the fireplace, causing the flames to extinguish and a passageway to open up behind the logs.

"How clichéd," mumbled Link as he walked towards the hidden exit.

--x--

The Great Fox rocketed through the Lylat System at an unbelievably high speed.

"Slippy turn it off!" yelled Peppy, who was lying against the back wall of the cabin due to the extreme force.

"I can't! The switch is too far away!" replied the green toad, attempting to crawl towards the control panel.

"Rob! Can you deactivate it by remote?" yelled Fox over the din (AN: no LOZ pun intended).

"Negative. Remote control device under repair."

"Well we can't just do nothing!" Falco stated. "The ship will fall apart at this rate!"

"Warning: power overload, coolant system broken, engine overheating…" informed the computer aboard the Great Fox. "Temperature critical, manual override required."

"We are _never_ letting you experiment with a prototype power source on the Great Fox _ever_ again!" Falco fumed at Slippy. "Next time try it out on…" But he didn't get to finish because of a fierce explosion that caused the ship to violently shudder. Much to the Starfox Team's dismay, the lights on the ship turned off, along with the artificial gravity and the air conditioning.

"Nice work Slippy, the engines exploded and by the looks of it many major functions were disabled," pointed out Falco, the most sarcastic member of the group.

"Don't blame Slippy. He didn't know that his invention would malfunction," soothed the female voice of Krystal as she floated from one of the back rooms.

"Krystal! How are you?" enquired Fox, leaping up from the floor, not taking into account the lack of gravity, shooting towards the roof.

"I was shaken a little by the speed, but I'm fine."

"I hate to be the one to bring us down to earth, no pun intended Fox, but we need to repair the ship and I don't think we have the resources aboard to repair the warp-speed engines. We may have to use the Arwings to tow it to Corneria…" suggested Peppy.

"Unknown ships detected," clued-up Rob over by the computer panel.

"Are they hostile?" enquired Fox.

"I cannot tell."

"Fine then, bring them up on the hologram…" Immediately an image of a polygonal space ship that had a striking resemblance to a metal/crystal Arwing appeared.

"What the devil are they?" asked Peppy. But Fox knew, he had seen the pilots before a long, long time ago…

"Fighting Polygons?" mumbled the vulpine.

"What?" asked Falco.

"Everyone get in a ship! We need to evacuate now!" yelled Fox, running towards the hanger…

--x--

"Come on! Dinner's ready!" yelled Brock, stirring a pot of stew.

"Alright! Food!" called Ash, running over to the stew, holding a plate and spoon.

"If it's not about his stomach or Pokémon he doesn't care…" Misty commented to Togepi.

As they began to work their way through the stew, people were walking though the park of the small city. The trio had to stay in the park with many other trainers as the Pokémon Centre was full. There was a big tournament coming up in this city and Ash, as always, was going to enter and win (AN: Yea right laughs with his 'skill' and 'intellect').

"Hey look over there!"

"Isn't it cute!"

"I didn't know that they had wild Jigglypuff in this area…"

"Did those guys say Jigglypuff?" asked Misty.

"Yea…" replied Brock.

"Oh oka…. Jigglypuff!" Misty leaped up from her tree stump and ran around some bushes to see none other than Jigglypuff, standing on a small stage, the one that was going to be used in tomorrow's competition. "No!" screamed the water trainer, jumping towards the small puffball only to see it staring behind her.

"What's that thing?" asked an inquisitive trainer, flipping out his Pokédex. "Is it a Pokémon? I've never seen anything like it before."

"Oh my goodness run girl!" Misty turned around to see a purple Wire-Frame man standing behind her.

"What the…" but before she could answer he grabbed her arms and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" But it wouldn't listen as it walked away with her.

"Jiggly!" screamed Jigglypuff, bounding off the stage and standing in front of the oppressor. "Jigglypuff! Jiggly jiggly jigglypuff!"

"Hey look the Jigglypuff is standing up to that guy!" yelled one of the onlooking trainers. Suddenly Jigglypuff began to roll around on the ground, sparkles glowing around her.

"Cool a rollout attack!" Suddenly Jigglypuff shot forward and knocked the Wire-Frame character away, causing him to drop Misty.

"Thanks Jigglypuff…"

"Pikachu! Pika pika pikachu!"

"Pikachu! Come on Jigglypuff," Misty stood up and ran over towards her friends…

--x--

"Mario and Luigi,

You have been invited to my castle for a grand ball tonight in honour of your last defeat of Bowser. Please come at 4:00pm for your costume fitting. Princess Daisy of Sarasaland will be there tonight. I thought Luigi might want to know.

Yours sincerely,

Princess Peach."

"Hey-a Luigi! There's a Ball at-a the palace tonight. And Peachy says-a that Daisy is going to be-a there," called Mario to his taller, but younger brother. (AN: Arg, Mario is so irritating to write. All this figuring out where to put the '-a's is driving me insane xx' That's it he is not having much dialogue in this fic.)

"That's-a great Mario. We should-a start getting ready," replied Luigi. (AN: Same goes with Luigi.)

A few hours had passed and the two brothers had made their way to the castle and were waiting outside for one of the servants to open the front door.

"Hey-a Luigi, why is it takin' so a-long for them to answer?" wondered Mario aloud.

"Mabye it's-a one of those-a strange coincidences where we arrive just-a as-a Peach's castle is being attacked." (AN: I know it's lame, but it's true!) Without saying anything Mario reached into his pocket and pulled out a Fire Flower, merging it with his body. Luigi did the same and the two brothers glared at the wooden door.

"Here-a we come-a!" yelled Mario as the plumbers blasted down the door, leaving only smoldering wood. Luigi ran inside, holding out his hand incase anybody was there, soon followed by Mario they worked their way around the bottom floors of the castle.

"There's-a nobody here…" whispered Luigi.

"That's-a strange. There were-a supposed to be-a lots-a people at this-a ball."

"Mario! Luigi! Help!" came the high-pitched voice of their friend Yoshi from one of the higher floors. Immediately the two heroes sprung into action, running up the stairs and into the second story only to see their dinosaur companion fighting off several Fighting Polygons.

"Fighting polygons…" muttered Luigi in surprise.

"Where's-a Peachy?" asked Mario.

"She was taken to the tower by one of these guys!"

"Okay. Luigi, Yoshi come-a with me! We're going to fight-a our way-a through!"

-x-

"Donkey look out!" called Diddy Kong, running through the forest. Kong island had been attacked out of the blue by an unknown enemy.

"What?" asked Donkey as a wire-frame fighter kicked him off the top of a tree.

"I'm coming!" yelled Dixie, running after her boyfriend and Donkey. She quickly climbed up a tree and whacked the wire-frame fighter with her hair, sending it flying.

"Quickly we've gotta get out of here!" instructed Diddy leaping from tree to tree. Donkey pulled out his coconut gun an aimed it at a the oncoming Wire-Frames.

"No, they will just keep coming an searching. We have to destroy them…" said DK, firing a few rounds.

"Oh fine…" Diddy reluctantly agreed, grabbing his guitar, playing a long song on it.

"Grr, I don't have anything to fight them off with… except…" suddenly she remembered that she borrowed some potions from Cranky. She grabbed one with a skull and cross-bone label and threw it into the army of Wire-Frames.

_BOOM_

_  
_

The potion exploded sending a cloud of heat and light, sending at least twenty enemies flying.

"Why don't they die?" asked Dixie to DK, seeing he seemed to know a little about them.

"They don't die! They have to be knocked over the edge of an arena to be defeated. "But we don't have any arenas for them to be knocked off!" Donkey then climbed a tree and jumped off it, swinging around in a circle causing his heavy fists to collide with several Wire-Frame fighters.

"-Hello Donkey Kong…-" came a strange voice in the back of the trio's minds. They were confused about what was going on. Who was this voice? "-What? You don't remember my kind? Then again, we didn't speak last time you encountered us…-"

"Who said that?" demanded the King of the Kongs.

"-Me,-" a path cleared through the Wire-Frames when a slightly bigger and substantially stronger looking male fighter (AN: Don't worry girls, there will be female ones as well.), with clearly visible muscles and the symbol on his face was black.

"What are you?" asked Diddy.

"I am a Cruel Melee Fighter…"

-x-

"Mum I'm going outside for a while!" called Ness.

"Okay, be back before six, dinner time!" Ness walked outside and stared at the sky. Something strange was going on, he could sense it.

"-Hello Ness,-" smirked a voice in the boy's mind.

"You…" Ness didn't even turn around, he could tell who, or what, it was. "That's strange. There is only one of you. Am I not worth their time?"

"-You obviously haven't fought me before…-" suddenly Ness felt a sharp pain is his back as the Cruel Melee fighter's foot connected with him. The short child spun around quickly and extended his hand.

"PK Fire!" he yelled, creating a pillar of fire between him and the female warrior. (AN: Told you there'd be a female one.) Ness began to run away as fast as he could, knowing that he wouldn't stand a chance against a Cruel Melee fighter.

"-Oh no you don't!-" the Cruel Melee fighter called after Ness, leaping impossibly high and landing in front of him. (Sorry for cutting it off here but I really don't know enough about Ness' world to write any more.)

-x-

Nana and Popo were working their way up a tall mountain to a shack where they had been invited for dinner by an anonymous host.

"You think he could have chosen a less secluded place?" joked Popo, leaping onto an icy ledge.

"Yea. I wonder why someone would live all alone up in a place like this…"

"I don't know. But I think that we'd better hurry up. He said that he'd be ready at seven and we've only got 5 minutes left."

"Kay."

After a short while of jumping and climbing the mountain the two siblings stopped for a break.

"I don't get it Nana, we should have reached his house by now…"

"Do you think we've got the wrong mountain?"

"Nope, he said this one…" Suddenly there was an explosion and shards of ice were flying around the two climbers leading to a group of Fighting Polygons appearance.

"What are those things?" whispered Nana, stepping backwards.

"I don't know, but they don't look friendly."

"Lets get outa here!" screamed Nana as the Fighting Polygons charged at them. The duo quickly made their way down the mountain until they discovered another army of enemies waiting down the bottom.

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way out Nana…" Nana nodded at Popo and the two interlocked their arms, removing their hammers and spinning around. Several fighting polygons were knocked away, clearing a path for the twins (AN: I think they're twins anyway, correct me if I'm wrong.) to escape through.

-x-

_"What is he doing here?"_ thought Roy, staring at the blue-haired prince in front of him. _"He's from another time… Last time we were together was when the Master Hand took us…"_

"Roy?" asked Marth, placing his hand on Roy's shoulder. "You look worried."

"Why are you here? You are not supposed to be… And how did you get here?"

"I do not know… I went to sleep and when I woke up I was laying on the ground outside your house."

"That is strange… do you think this could be the work of the Master Hand?"

"I doubt it. From what we saw last time he doesn't have the power to do that… He only took our souls last time…"

"What if you're not really here? What if it's just your spirit?"

"I'm defiantly here… But if it wasn't the Master Hand who brought us together again… who was it?"

"-Hello Boys…-" taunted a female voice from behind them. "-Remember me?-" Marth and Roy spun around, coming face to face with a Cruel Melee Fighter.

"Maybe I was wrong…" muttered Marth grabbing his sword and swinging it towards the Cruel Female, who ducked and sent a kick towards Marth's stomach, causing him to fly across the room.

"Marth!" cried Roy, grabbing his own sword and slashing the wire-frame clear across the chest, briefly stunning her. "Run!"

-x-

"Adam, is this where the distress signal was from?" asked Samus, as the ship's computer scanned the large craft in front of 'em.

"Yes, but there appears to be a force-field of some sort surrounding it…"

"Can we break through?"

"Negative…"

"That's strange, who puts out a distress signal and then activates their shield…"

"Could there possibly be something contaminated onboard. Like maybe a virus? Or a dangerous alien that they did not want to escape?"

"But why put out a distress signal then…"

"Maybe the _thing_ onboard that craft killed everyone and then set up the shield to protect itself…"

"I supp…" but the bounty-hunter did not get to finish as the shielded craft self-destructed, sending a wave of energy that knocked Samus' much smaller ship towards a nearby planet. "Adam fly us out of here!"

"Negative. Engines cooling system damaged in the shockwave. Activating them would cause overheating and if they explode we'd have no way to get anywhere."

"So what? We crash?" Samus exclaimed, her eyes widening behind the blue visor.

"Of course not. I can activate the engines for long enough to steer us towards an ocean. When we land the repair-robot should be able to fix the cooling system." Samus lurched sideways in her chair as the thrusters (A.N. Oh ha ha ha… /sarcasm ) hummed to life.

"So Adam what do you think happened aboard that ship?" enquired Samus on their decent.

"I don't know… but my initial scans showed no recognisable structure or computing systems aboard that craft... And there are only two races in this galaxy that are constantly upgrading or have incompatible technology… The Chozo and..."

"The Space Pirates. Are you saying that it may have been a trap?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. It's not the first time in history a stunt like this has been pulled…"

"Okay. How much longer until we land?"

"About… zzz, click ERROR 122…" Adam started making strange clicking sounds amidst a wave of static.

"Adam? Adam can you hear me? Adam!" Samus cried, activating Adam remotely through her suit. Something was wrong, _somebody_ had accessed Adam from the outside. Samus immediately looked out the windshield and saw the planet approaching fast and it appeared Adam had not had enough time to prevent the ship to land over the sea. Samus activated the landing engine but for some reason it was rejecting all of her commands. The bounty-hunter raised her right arm, blasting a hole in the roof of the ship before jumping out. Fortunately for her the screw-attack upgrade in her suit allowed her to make it to the ground safely… but not without seeing her ship crash over a nearby hill.

"Adam can you hear me?" Samus asked, hoping that maybe the ship was not completely destroyed. "Adam are you there?" But it was no use. Samus sighed and began to walk over the hill to where her ship landed, praying the emergency transmitter, inside its special safe-casing, was still intact. However as she walked over the hill she found something very different, several metallic copies of herself swarming the wreckage of her ship.

"Fighting Polygons," she muttered with surprise and disgust in her voice. (A.N. Well that was long! But I love a good sci-fi "space-ship getting damaged and then crash-landing" scenario. ")

-x-

_"What do they want with me?"_ thought Captain Falcon as he sped along in his F-Zero racer. _"I thought we defeated their master last time…"_ Falcon looked behind him to see a hijacked racer coming up behind him.

"-You can run but you can't hide…" Falcon heard the male voice in the back of his head.

_"Why now?!"_ Falcon knew that he had to make it to the other side of the city to the hanger of his spaceship and he could then escape.

_CRACK_

Falcon tuned around to see a Cruel-Melee fighter standing on the back of his ship.

_"How did it get here!" _Falcon thought, staring at the imposing male fighter ripping at his engine.

"-Don't take your eyes off the road…-" CF turned to face the windshield again and found himself on the path of a building.

"Crap!" he yelled, pressing the eject button on the side of his seat. (A.N. Yea it's short, but I don't like CF.)

-x-

_"The Fighting Wire-Frames are here! What do they want with my home world!"_ Kirby thought to himself as he floated far above the Wire-Frames.

"-Come down Kirby… you can't say up there forever,-" said the voice of the female Cruel Melee on the ground. He knew it was right too, sooner or later he would have to go down…

"Arg!" Kirby felt a searing heat cross his chest, causing him to deflate and float downwards. The 8-inch puff stared at his attacker to see them carrying laser guns._ "Damn, what am I supposed to do now?! Wait maybe if I try this I can distract them…" _Kirby then inflated himself one last time, the burn on his back sending a wave of pain through the small hero.

"-Ah! My eyes!-" winced the leader of the ground army, staring up into the sky and seeing Kirby conveniently positioned in front of the sun.

_"I have one last chance to get this right…"_ Kirby closed his eyes and turned into a rock, plummeting towards an unsuspecting Wire-Frame, squashing it. But when he reformed the pain was too much… the pink puffball passed out…

"-Excelent…-"

---XXXX---

OMG YAY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST FIC UP! Oh yea the new game will be introduced in the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE INSENTIVE I GET TO WRITE! YAYAY! Also see if you notice who's missing… Um yes… anyways please RR…

Flareod


End file.
